Kumo Kumo no Mi/Indra Caste Techniques
Indra Caste is a technique first seen in Hiro's battle against Kasai, granting him newfound speed and techniques which were used to counter Kasai's Coronan Krav Maga. Along with Mangala Caste, this was one of the first two forms utilized by Hiro. Overview Hiro created this caste in order to boost his own speed. This allowing him to out-speed, or keep up with faster foes. Hiro originally tried many different methods of choice, until the Sky Island Adventure Saga, where he discovered . The way this form works is that Hiro becomes a sizable iron cloud, and then make a tornado from it. Such a tornado would produce sparks out of the woodworks and the sparks would be conducted into Hiro's body. Hiro can then resume a semi-normal state where he is supercharged by the electricity he formally created. This also gives his body a slight hardness to it. Hiro's original method with the this form was to use cumulonimbus clouds, instead of iron clouds. However this method is quicker than using a cumulonimbus cloud, and more effective since it doesn't discharge at random. This way it does not harm those around him, and he does not have to be cautious when attacking. The main weakness of this form is that since he is turning himself into an iron cloud, and not a cumulonimbus cloud, he is not immune to electricity. So over time, the electricity would start to harm him, since he is iron, however Hiro generally stops before that point. Before the Timeskip Before the Timeskip, this form was only temporary due to Hiro being at the risk of ultimately frying his body. After the Timeskip After his training with Fabricio el Tigre for a year and eleven months, Hiro has learned The Mind Without Mind, this allowing him to use this form to its fullest potential. He can also use this form in select parts of his body, instead of all over. This allowing him to attack faster with a simple punch, or kick. He has also cured the weakness of this form by turning his muscles into cumulonimbus clouds, thus allowing him to not be shocked. Techniques Utilized When in this Caste, Hiro proceeds to rename all of his attacks from Japanese into Arabic. Unlike the previous castes, these techniques are all new and improvised. As well as none of them are "tool themed". A example of the arabic change would be Kumo Kumo no Bijalī Muṭṭhī or Cloud Cloud Bijalī Muṭṭhī. Pre Timeskip *'Kumo Kumo no Bijalī Muṭṭhī: This is Hiro's most common attack. Hiro coats his fist in electricity and moves at high speeds, punching his foe with a electric fist to deal out a faster and stronger version of his Lightning Fist Technique. *'''Kumo Kumo no Phlaiśa Kadama: Hiro moves at lightning fasts speeds or higher, creating the illusion that he is vanishing into thin air no or turning into electricity. This can be further enhanced with Soru to move at higher speeds. The main idea of this technique is to create a electric afterimage. Said afterimage can freely be manipulated to have double the fire power. Though this can be used to get somewhere quicker and or closer to your opponents. This technique seems to be the base to all of Hiro's close ranged attacks as it is used to get in close or move at blinding speeds. *'Kumo Kumo no Jhaṭakā'': Hiro creates a orb of electricity in his palm and manipulates it with Rai Kenpo to keep it stable and to keep it into a spherical form. He then charges at his opponent and slams the orb into them, this orb exploding on impact. This making for a faster version of his Shock Technique. *'''Kumo Kumo no Vajra: This is one of Hiro's most basic attacks. Hiro moves at lightning fast speed and elbows his foe. This creating an advanced version of his Thunderbolt Technique. Hiro generally aims for the stomach or rib cage using the speed and momentum to cause paralysis and physical damage at the same time. *'Kumo Kumo no Āndhī'': Hiro coats his fists in electricity, then attacks the opponent at high speeds. Hiro now throwing a barrage of electrified fists at high speeds at the opponent to dish out a much stronger and faster version of his Thunderstorm Technique. After the Timeskip, Hiro adds Soru to speed up his already blinding barrage to extreme speeds. This is his only known attack where he doesn't control his electricity at all and lets it surge everywhere. Post Timeskip '''Kumo Kumo no Cumbakīya Pin̄jarē: Hiro gets within close range of his opponent by using Kumo Kumo no Phlaiśa Kadama, and creates a cage of electricity around them. He then manipulates the electricity from around to strike towards the middle where the foe is standing. This causing a shock from all sides. Hiro can use this on a large scale as well to take out a large number of enemies. *'Kumo Kumo no Tīkhī Āvāja Ṭā'igara''''': This is Hiro's most powerful technique after the Timeskip. This attack was created as a tribute to Hiro's teacher over the Timeskip, and is where Hiro moves at high speeds and keeps his arm and or arms behind him and charges the opponent. He then hits the foe with his open palm with his fingers in a claw like fashion. As he charges, the electricity around Hiro's hand begins to take the shape of a tiger's maw, and along with this, the force of the impact causes a small shockwave which resounds throughout the opponent's body. This technique was first utilized against Guillaume Speirs LeBrix, as it was ultimately used to kill him during he and Hiro's final brawl. This technique is translated to "Cloud Cloud Crackling Tiger" in English. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages Category:Techniques